


Watching

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Nasir watches Agron masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Nasir broke their kiss, panting slightly and looked between them at where Agron had laid their joined hands. Slowly, he rubbed Agron's naked cock. They had removed their clothes long ago, but just now progressed beyond kissing.

His thumb circled the head and Agron groaned, bucking towards the touch. Nasir wanted to move down Agron's body and suck him down, but instead he removed his hand. He pressed his lips to Agron's once more before whispering against them. "I would watch you touch yourself."

Agron groaned softly and kissed Nasir again before he flipped them over and straddled his lover's hips. Agron ran a hand down his own chest before wrapping a hand around his cock, his eyes locking with Nasir's.

Slowly, he stroked himself, his lips parting to allow a quiet moan to escape. Nasir watched Agron's hand, transfixed. Agron was slightly bigger than him in that area and Nasir quite enjoyed the feel of that cock inside of him. He gripped Agron's hips and urged him to quicken his pace.

Agron was soon moaning loudly, Nasir's name escaping his lips. His eyes closed and his back arched as his hand worked faster. Nasir's own cock throbbed as he watched his lover pleasure himself. He wrapped a hand around the base to keep his release at bay, surprises at how close he was getting just by watching Agron.

Agron reached into the small bowl by their bed filled with oil and Nasir watched as Agron reached behind himself. His eyes widened slightly as Agron gasped loudly and started to rock back. A groan escaped his lips and he pulled Agron down for a harsh kiss. "Turn around."

Agron slide his fingers out and moved so Nasir could watch him finger himself before he was slipping his fingers back in. Nasir gently spread Agron's cheeks so he had a better view, moaning softly as he watched Agron's fingers slip into his perfect ass.

Nasir jumped when he felt Agron's fingers caress him, and he lightly slapped one of Agron's cheeks. "None of that now, Agron."

"Apologies, I can not help myself," Agron said, and Nasir could picture the smirk on his lover's face. The fingers brushed over his cock and Nasir let out a soft cry, his hips betraying him and bucking into the touch. "You are too beautiful not to touch."

"Agron, I wish to see you pleasure yourself and I can not do that if you do not touch yourself," Nasir said with a chuckle.

"Will you fuck me afterwards?" Agron asked, his fingers stopping for the moment. He glanced over his shoulder at Nasir and their eyes locked once more. "Would you finish inside of me? Fill me up and claim me?"

Nasir moaned at those words. "I will do anything you want."

Agron smirked and turned once more so he could face Nasir. He leaned down and kissed him, stroking himself as fast as he could. He panted against Nasir's lips, his free hand digging into Nasir's shoulder.

Nasir knew his lover was growing closer to his release and gently cupped his face. "Look at me Agron."

Agron opened his eyes and he moaned out Nasir's name, as his body shuddered and he came hard. He stroked himself through his orgasm, leaning in and kissing Nasir once more. "I want you inside me," Agron whispered. "Now."

Nasir rolled them and gently spread Agron's legs. He coated his cock with oil and slide into him, watching as Agron's eyes closed and his body arched. He ran a hand up Agron's chest and rested it on Agron's cheek, stroking his jawline softly.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Agron's lips before he started to thrust. It didn't take long until he was shuddering and collapsing against Agron. Agron held him tightly, and whispered words of love to him as he came down from his high.


End file.
